One Night
by thesupersomething
Summary: Fujioka Haruhi wakes up to find herself in an island with Ootori Kyouya. In an island filled with secrets, someone is bound to spill one of his own. -ONESHOT kyoxharu kyoharu kyouyaxharuhi dedicated to meganine-


_**Author's note: **__Here's my very first one-shot! This story is dedicated and for one of my faithful readers: __**Meganine**__, who happens to be the 200__th__ reviewer for my other kyouyaxharuhi story 'The Shadow Queen', which is currently on going. Thanks for the idea, it's fabulous._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (Ouran Koukou Hostubo Kurabo), or any of its characters. These are in the copyrights of Bisco Hatori._

**ONE NIGHT **

Fujioka Haruhi opened her eyes to find herself nearly half-naked in a beach, or at least she thought she was. The ground below her felt like sand, she could sniff the tangy smell of salt and the sound of waves crashing nearby was quite a dead giveaway. Of course, there was the truth that her tummy felt oddly exposed, and yet it was warm, as if she was lying next to a hot stove.

"I don't remember going to the beach…" she muttered incoherently, rubbing her temples with her knuckles, her eyes still closed. Her head was pounding in pain, and she knew full well that if she opened her eyes quickly, it would cause her more than enough physical pain.

"_Haruhi,_" called a voice right next to her. Or was it her imagination? She finally opened her eyes, and it was as painful as she expected. She groaned and closed her eyes again, but caught with a fleeting look the vision of Kyouya watching her, the glass of his spectacles seemingly broken.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are we doing here?" she asked after a minute of silence, enough for her to recuperate. Haruhi could hear him laugh, though it wasn't particularly friendly.

"I can assure you that I did not drag you into this predicament, Haruhi," he said quietly, that she had to inch my head a bit closer to hear, "But if you could kindly remember yourself, it would be very helpful for us both."

"Ah," she muttered as if in understanding, which as obviously not the case. She opened her eyes, realizing that it was darker than black, and that there was barely any light but the small bonfire crackling in front of them. And suddenly, she could remember.

--

_Flashback_

That morning was probably one of those days. The kind of days where all you want is to get everything over with so you can relax. Haruhi just got home from work to find the Host Club gathered in front of her apartment. She sighed in realization: if the Host Club comes a-knocking, then there will definitely be fireworks later.

She shook her head, hope that they would just disappear slipping from one ear to the other.

"Ha-ru-hi!" called Suoh Tamaki, chopping her name into three syllables. Haruhi glared at him, though he was blinded by tears of joy to be able to see it. Tamaki is the kind of person who would act like his actions would be his last. He is overly sensitive, and can be quite charming to unexpectant—and partially dim-witted—beautiful ladies.

His past was pretty much as sad as it could get. His father was married into a woman that he did not love, and when he went to Paris, he met a beautiful woman… Tamaki's father. But Tamaki's grandmother never approved of her, so when he was born, he was shunned by the grandmother, but eventually, she had to give in to Tamaki when she realized there was no heir for the Suoh Group. She proposed an agreement that she would provide help for Tamaki's sick and almost dying mother; as long as he promises to never go back to Paris and to look for his mother.

And yet, there he stands like a complete idiot that he is, grinning from ear to ear with tears of joy _still _streaming from his eyes.

"_What are you doing here_?" she asked roughly, a tone, she realized, that she used ever so often.

"Well, considering the over-flowing mass of the club's profit, we all decided—that is to say the Host Club itself—that the rest of our budget should be thrown into an overseas trip for Honey-senpai's birthday," said Ootori Kyouya, an odd smile of hidden conspiracy in his face. Kyouya is the brains behind the empty skull of Tamaki. He is known as the Shadow king, for every plan that Tamaki does has Kyouya's name written all over it. He also seems to be a mystery, and not many people know personal details about him rather than the host club—though fully enough, nobody really does.

The most personal would be that he was the third son of Ootori Yoshio of the Medical and Technology Ootori Group. Being the third son, he would never get the rights of his elder brothers as an heir, despite that, he was still pressured to be perfect and to walk behind his brothers, even though he wanted nothing more than to break out.

"It's Honey-senpai's birthday?" she asked in awe, looking over at the tiny loli-shota named Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Of course he celebrated birthdays, but it was never too obvious as of the moment. Honey was more of a child rather than a senior high school student; after all, he would prefer cakes to women any day.

Honey jumped from another tall senior Morinozuka Takashi's shoulder. In contrast to Honey, Mori would be the anti-Honey. Mori likes to be quiet, never eats sweets, tall, and is very much dark. You could probably guess the differences between them now. They also both happen to be cousins by marriage, which ended the particular servant to master thing, which still works even after a century of being related.

"Nah," said the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru in chorus. They both had their backs to each other, leaning coolly. They seemed to be utterly bored with the idea of celebration, which is usually what they seem—bored. The twins are well-known for their antics and their clever acts of ironic stupidity. Being twins, they seem to have shared every inch of likeness in terms of their outer appearance. They use this for their own entertainment, soon making a game called 'Which one is Hikaru?', and creating their own term called 'twincest', which _admittedly _steals a lot of spotlight, limelight and all kinds of lights from the women of Ouran High School.

Hikaru would be known as the sensitive type, for he would be expressing his feelings before he could think of what he was about to say. Kaoru would be the smarter and much more malevolent twin, mainly because he can handle situations a lot better than Hikaru does. But when they aren't being themselves, they form into one cellular mass and talk together, walk together, eat together, and sleep together… You get the drift.

"Its February 28th today, as you must know, _Haru_-chan," said Honey, wagging his evil looking bunny, Usa-chan at her face. She turned pink in response, but nodded otherwise. "My birthday is on February 29th."

Haruhi blinked and cocked her head side to side watching as Usa-chan followed her actions. 29th of February… A leap year. That would explain everything, right?

"You… _You're_…" she muttered, trying to find words that seemed proper. The twins burst out laughing and pointed at her smugly.

"Haruhi is slow! _Haruhi is slow_! HARUHI IS SLOW!" they both chanted, doing the 'Haruhi is slow' dance. She glared at the floor weakly, choosing to ignore them. She could see Tamaki jumping after them, shouting about their insensitivity, but ends up dancing the 'Haruhi is slow' dance himself.

"That's right, I'm born on a leap year," said Honey squeakily, his blond head bouncing up and down which was probably a nod. Kyouya smirked.

"In terms of real biological anatomy, it is _physically impossible_ for a particular human or even an organism to grow based on the date of his or her birthday. Though it might seem odd, we could assume that Honey-senpai here is an exception to that law," said Kyouya quickly, though she understood it immediately. Haruhi happened to be the smartest girl in her freshman year.

"Oh, okay," she said, feeling a small smile creep into her face. Honey climbed back on top of Mori like a monkey and looked at her sweetly.

"Ha_ru_-chan, are you coming with us? We're going to China. I heard there are some really good sweets there. Oh! And the cake should be really, _really _delicious," said Honey-senpai in a slow voice that was supposedly a tone for seductiveness.

"Ah, I don't know, I haven't asked my dad—"she started, fumbling for a way to get out of the engagement they were probably going to force her in no matter what.

"I already asked Ranka-san, Haruhi, he doesn't seem to have a problem with our idea, In fact, he was very much pleased that we decided to ask him first," said Kyouya thoughtfully, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his pointed nose sinisterly. She sighed, defeated, for the only barrier she really had, had been already knocked down without a fight, anyway.

Who could say no to Honey-senpai, anyway?

--

Haruhi turned back to Kyouya, who was throwing twigs into the bonfire, which was refusing to grow despite the amount of wood that sat between his two feet.

"What happened? How did we end up here? Where are the others?" she asked quickly, her words ending up in a mess. Kyouya seemed to have understood, though, for he sighed and looked up into the sky. There were millions of stars gathered around the unpolluted air.

"I don't really know very well, all I know was that we were both dropped by the plane to this island," he said blankly. She narrowed her eyes, suspicion rising.

"The plane just _dropped _us here? And the others are still in it?" asked Haruhi, her words getting louder, even though it wasn't necessary. The place was as noisy as an empty church: eerie and yet beautiful in some way.

"Ah," he said, "Even though it pains me to say this, Haruhi, I really do not know what happened very well. You were sleeping as I when they dropped us at the shore. I woke up next to you a few hours ago and went looking for firewood."

She looked to her side to find two huge luggage bags and one backpack, which she recognized as hers.

"And… They left our luggage with us?" she asked, unsure.

"Looks like it," he said, stretching his impressive arms up.

"This is completely… _Impossible_," she muttered, not only was it somewhat odd, but it wasn't very calming to be alone in an unknown island with Kyouya-senpai… In the dark. He laughed a somewhat mellow, yet rough sound. It was one of those laughs that a few people can imitate.

"_That_ I can agree with," he said in amusement. Haruhi sighed and stretched my toes, bending forward.

"Kyouya-senpai, I know I shouldn't be asking this because it is likely that you have already done it, but have you phoned or contacted anyone back home?" she asked innocently. Kyouya nodded and showed her his silver cell phone, placing it between them. Haruhi became completely aware that they had only approximately 3.6 centimeters between them, which was enough for her to touch him and make it look like a complete accident.

"Of course, a helicopter will be here tomorrow," he said. She looked at him questionably, asking through her eyes how he figured out where they were, "Apparently we are in one of my father's uninhabited wild life islands."

Her mouth opened falling to her neck. "You have an island for wild life?" she asked, though it was quite stupid in some way to ask an Ootori that question.

He grinned, very likely thinking that it _was _stupid to ask an Ootori such a question.

"Of course, Haruhi," he said smugly, "We have countless islands for animal breeding and recuperating. Its part of our terms for 'relaxation', an apparent medical need for our bodies. Therefore, some of the islands are being rented by rich folk for relaxation purposes. We gain a lot of merits from these."

"Oh okay," she muttered and closed her eyes as a rush of fresh air swept to her body, "You are quite right with the relaxation part, senpai. But isn't it a bit odd and slightly coincidental that we end up in one of your wild life reserves rather than in an island where it's possible that we end up stuck there forever?"

He stopped midair from throwing another twig into the fire and stared at her, his eyebrows raised, but then he looked away.

"Well, yes, it's quite odd and slightly coincidental," he agreed, flicking the twig carelessly into the fire, making it flare and spark at Haruhi's feet causing her to jump backwards and thump heavily unto the white sand.

"Ouch," she whispered, but sitting up immediately. Kyouya looked at her with a fleeting look of concern but then he raised an eyebrow and laughed instead.

"I never realized you were afraid of fire, Haruhi," he said mockingly. Haruhi shook her head, blushing at his disturbing vex.

"Not fire, just anything that sparks or flashes out of nowhere…" said Haruhi slowly. Kyouya turned his head an inch to her direction and threw another twig into the fire. It did not spark.

"Like lightning? Thunder?" asked Kyouya, though by the looks of his tone, he already knew. Haruhi nodded, though not as embarrassed anymore. "Why is that?"

"I don't really know, senpai. All I know is that as a child, I was always alone at home when there was a thunderstorm. I'd hide under the covers, sometimes crying, sometimes shaking, and come out only when it's all over and I'm sure that it's safe. I never particularly understood why I feared thunder the most," she said slowly, even thoughtfully. "I just knew that it started when…"

She stopped speaking and Kyouya looked at her with a knowing glance.

"When your mother died?" he asked. Haruhi nodded hesitantly. She did not like talking about the death of her mother, for it was something that she chose to _not _remember. She only wanted to speak and know of her mother the way she knew her as a five year old child. "Most fears start after a death of a loved one, I could say so to myself."

Haruhi's head snapped to him so quickly that a loud crack sounded from her neck. Kyouya smirked at her, but chose to answer her questionable looks again. She always wondered what Kyouya-senpai feared, after all.

"Ah well, there isn't much to say about my mother… she died a when I was merely two years of age. It wasn't really a fear that developed when she died… but mostly a sudden insecurity," he said. Haruhi bit her lip.

"I don't really understand," she said after a second. Kyouya laughed again, this time the humor completely gone.

"I never really expected anyone to understand, after all," he said, his tone light. He was probably joking, but she saw nothing funny about his statement.

"What were you insecure about?" she asked suddenly that Kyouya blinked at her dumbly, which was quite interesting to see if you could.

"I was always insecure about pleasing everyone around me. A two year old would never really care if a particular adult said that he or she dressed like a monkey or what-have-you, but I did. I spoke quite eloquently even in a young age, and I ordered my servants to dress me up in the oddest and most expensive of clothes," he said, his eyes twinkled as he said that, and he was probably having a flashback. Haruhi watched as the twinkle dissolved into nothing, "I don't fully understand how it happened, but I was very much into pleasing everyone—especially my father."

Haruhi sighed and finally smiled at Kyouya, who looked back at her, curious as to what she was about to say.

"Ah, senpai, I always thought you were quite observant. But I can see that you can't observe very well when it's in your side of the story," said Haruhi with a slight twitch of an eyebrow. Kyouya grimaced but gestured for her to continue, "The reason why you are so bent over pleasing everybody is mostly because you don't want anybody to forget you. You want to make an impression before it's too late. You wish to expand yourself beyond the trapped cages of being the third son, but it was hard for you, wasn't it?"

Kyouya nodded, though he looked a little abraded. Haruhi continued,

"Your mother died when you were barely even three, I presume, and yet you were quick-witted enough to know what happened to her. You love your father, don't you senpai? And your brothers and sister?"

"Love is nothing but a useless feeling to succession, Haruhi, and you must know that," he said loudly, "It's a feeling that brings nothing but pain and mere hard work. It's time consuming."

"You think that way, and yet you love," said Haruhi pointing at the stars. Kyouya followed her in one glance, and he could see her pointing at a star from the north: _The North Star_. "_The North Star will be your guiding light in darkness and in the night. From every sadness that you feel, the North Star is your harness, just be real._"

"I don't understand what that has to do with love," muttered Kyouya in mingled annoyance and exasperation. Haruhi smiled at the star and dropped her hand to the sand.

"What I'm saying is that every person has someone that loves him no matter what, in darkness and in light. And it doesn't take a genius to see that," she says to him.

Kyouya sighed and grabbed a handful of sand, and weighed it in his hands, as if he wanted to throw it into the resplendent fire. I watched him and waited for his response, one that did not come.

There was silence, which was eventually broken by Haruhi even though she found the enveloped quiet, though apocalyptic in some way, complacent to her ears.

"Kyouya-senpai, how come your eyeglasses are broken?" she asked slowly, pointing gingerly at his broken spectacles. She was surprised he did not remove it at all.

"Ah," he said, finally removing them with a two smooth fingers. He stared at them and locked his jaws, "I honestly don't know. When I woke up, I found my glasses broken on the bridge of my nose."

Haruhi laughed and he smiled at her mockingly.

"I'm sorry," she said, still feeling her chest heaving with laughter, "I shouldn't be laughing. It's not my fault you cracked them on the process of your sleep."

Kyouya looked at her piercingly and said indignantly, "I did not crack these glasses in my sleep. It was broken by a small animal."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Of course it was, senpai. But I thought you didn't know how your glasses were broken?"

He scowled and stood up swiftly. She watched him pat his jeans and turn his head at her.

"I'm going to go look for some palm leaves. I don't think we can stand sleeping on the sand. There are a lot of animals and insects around the forest…" he said blankly. Haruhi jumped up and shook her head.

'I'll come with you. We should probably stick together, if we plan on coming back alive," she said.

He nodded and smiled, "Are you sure you're not afraid of being alone?"

Haruhi shook her head firmly and walked off. Kyouya watched her back and chuckled softly, shaking his head in the process.

--

"We should hope that the trees are accommodating at this time of the year. We cannot venture far off, or we might lose our trail in the darkness," said Kyouya, looking back at the open space to the jungle. It was a tiny speck of light.

"I find the darkness endearing," said Haruhi as she picked up a fallen palm tree leaf and placed it gently into Kyouya's waiting arms. He shuffled in the obscure gloom. "It feels illuminated, despite its eclipse."

"You speak in riddles," he said softly, though it sounded like an insult to her sanity. "_I _find the darkness understanding."

"I can see that," replied Haruhi in a whisper. Kyouya flapped the tree leaves and placed it on his shoulders. She wondered if he was getting tired. She was sure that he was never really used to working this much.

"Oh?" he asked, a little amused. Haruhi nodded and grinned slightly, though she knew he could not see very well.

"Yes," she said. He did not reply, but simply tugged on her shirt again willing for her to get moving.

After a while, they gathered enough palm trees to make a good sleeping mat. They gripped the palms with bamboo leaves that tittered around the forest. Kyouya heaved and slammed them down severely on the ground and sat down on the soft sand without looking at where he landed. Haruhi sat next to him, though making sure her distance was acceptable. They were at the entrance to the jungle, and it was a refreshing feeling—the sand.

"You are not used to this work," she noted in a statement rather than in a question.

Kyouya shrugged and glanced at the palms smugly. "Well, you could expect that. An Ootori works more with his mind mentally rather than physically."

"Oh, I see," she said, "I am pretty much used to working physically."

"And yet you are one of the top students in Ouran."

"I try to study and work at the same time. It makes for a well-rounded personality."

"Ah, you have a personality?"

Haruhi grimaced at his comment and he snickered amusedly. She smoothed her hands over the leaves and blinked.

"This place is really beautiful despite our unusual perspective," she said breezily. Kyouya nodded.

"We at the Ootori group work hard on improving our resources and facilities, despite some not being inhabited," he said. Haruhi could feel his stare at the side of her head. She blushed and turned to look into his face. She noticed that he _still _had his broken eye glasses on. Obviously, he had no spare.

"Kyouya-senpai, have you ever thought of making your own company?" she asked, "Or even a business you can manage yourself?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, an eyebrow rose skeptically. Haruhi stared at the ocean.

"I think you can make a good CEO. You think like one, act like one, and talk like one," she said slowly. She could hear him move at her side.

"Yes, that is most certainly true," he said, not bothering to be humble. "But despite that, all I really want is to become a doctor."

"Just a doctor and nothing else?" she asked. He nodded and he closed his eyes.

"That's right. Even though I know I don't exactly show myself as one, I can most certainly tell you with full confidence that being a doctor has been a dream of mine since my early ages of birth," he said. Haruhi's mouth twitched to the sides.

"You want to help people, right?"

"That's what a doctor does, Haruhi."

"Then you will make a good doctor too."

"Thank you."

Haruhi stood up again and took one heavy palm leaf, "I guess it's time to get to work again, senpai."

Kyouya nodded and picked a palm leaf effortlessly, "I think I could get used to this work, though."

"Will you still say that when I say it doesn't pay much?" she asked. Kyouya smirked.

"I can't hear you," he said, walking off to the bonfire.

--

Haruhi jumped backward and hit something hard. Kyouya put out one hand and grasped her shoulder and back tightly holding on to her before she fell back on the sand—that would be painful. She looked at him with wide eyes and gently moved away, her face bright pink. He stared at her blankly.

"What is it?" he asked crossing his arms. "I assume you didn't lose your balance on flat lands."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw something dark moving in the woods," she said. Kyouya sighed and picked stepped forward bending his knees so that his head was on the same level as hers.

"Haruhi, do you know where we are?" he asked.

"An island," she said crisply. Kyouya's eyebrows twitched, as if Haruhi just uttered a joke.

"That's right, an island. And do you know what lies in islands?" he asked again, though this time slowly, as if she were mentally impaired.

"I know where this is going. You think that I saw an animal, right?" she asked hotly. Kyouya nodded.

"Exactly. This is a nature reserve. Naturally, we have animals here," he said and he looked at the spot in where she stared. "They won't touch us, unless we have fire around."

"But—"

"Look, Haruhi, why don't you get dressed while I finish this mat? It's easy enough for a single person now," he said, pushing her gently with three fingers to the bags near the bonfire. She sighed.

"Fine, don't believe me. But let's just see who's right or wrong when that 'thing' decides to eat us," she whispered. Kyouya grinned and nodded again.

Haruhi stepped to the bags and took out one of the dresses her father packed in for her. It was blue, and the sleeves white. She walked off to the side of the woods, making sure that Kyouya wasn't looking. It wasn't necessary, though. She knew he was not a pervert in any way.

She turned to her side and gripped the dress. It made her nervous, thinking there was a something in the woods that she knew wasn't an animal. The silhouette was more of a human's. She shook her head.

"He's probably right," she muttered, mostly to assure herself that she was going to be alright. She took off her clothes and slipped on the dress, buttoning herself slowly.

As she walked back to the bonfire, Kyouya was laying on the mat, his eyes closed. Haruhi knelt beside him and watched as his chest heaved up and down slowly. She marveled at how his face looked like in the light of the fire. It was mischievous, yet somehow stiff. His usually cold eyes looked warm when it was closed, as if it were open. His soft dark brown hair wasn't as neat as before, and to this she smiled.

He was handsome, that she couldn't deny as gently as she could, she picked off his broken eye glasses from his face. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and he grabbed her hands tenderly, almost as gentle as one of a child. He sat up and looked into her eyes, his cold brown eyes turning soft, almost milky.

"Haruhi," he whispered into her cheek. She blinked, but did not pull back. Somehow, there was something thumping rapidly in her chest, on her ribcage. She realized it was her heart.

"Kyouya… Senpai?" she asked breathlessly, as if she ran a marathon. He smiled and closed his eyes as he put one calloused hand on her cheek.

"I love you," he breathed and kissed her forehead gently, releasing her from his grip as he lay back down on the mat.

She froze and touched her forehead with one finger.

--

Haruhi stirred, groaned and sat up. She rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes into the light of the morning.

"Oh my god," she muttered, looking frantically around, her eyes darting from side to side. "I thought it was a dream."

"That was a very good dream, I suppose."

She whipped her head to the left to find Kyouya, standing somewhere at the edge of the beach, his feet soaked by the salty water. He was wearing different clothes from last night. Haruhi blushed.

"Kyouya-senpai," she called. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" he asked. She noticed that his eyeglasses were back on.

_Was last night a dream? _

"Nothing," she said, a fake cheerfulness sounding from her throat. "I wondered where we can get breakfast around here."

"Ah, there are some coconuts around here, I suppose. They're supposed to be in season for the whole year. And maybe some mangoes and bananas. I hope you don't mind, but I really don't want to get my hands dirty on killing wild boars today," he said, adjusting his eye glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Haruhi grinned weakly, "Oh yes, I don't mind."

Kyouya helped her stand up with one hand and he released her as soon as she stood up.

_Was last night a dream?_

They walked inside the jungle again, this time the light ebbing from the trees. It was a beautiful sight, one that would take your breath away. They could hear soft chirping nearby, a loud cuckoo from the trees, and small thumping of tiny animals. Haruhi looked at Kyouya's face as they walked straight forward. He looked back at her, his eyeglasses reflecting in the sun's light.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked as he stepped over a large tree root, grabbing Haruhi's hand as he did in her _dream. _She could feel her face heat up, and it definitely wasn't because of the sudden heat from the sun's ray.

"Oh yes," she said, her voice higher than the usual, "I had weird dreams, though."

Kyouya bent to pick up a fallen coconut and examined it with one careful eye. He looked like an expert coconut picker or whatever it is they call it.

"Really? Can you tell me one?" he asked, glancing at her for two seconds. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't really remember my dreams," she muttered. Lie.

"That's alright," he said and he handed her the coconut as he walked off to get another one, "I had my share of odd dreams too."

Haruhi blinked and her coconut almost fell to the ground.

"Can you tell me one?" she asked, though it was a completely different tone from the one Kyouya gave.

"Ah, I don't remember my dreams, either," he said, giving her a tiny smile as he handed her another coconut.

Haruhi nodded and tried her hardest to adjust her features to one of calm, like his, "I think I can see some really ripe bananas over there."

--

It was in the afternoon, at about three, that a helicopter announced its presence to them. It was hard not to know, for its engine and propeller were loud and blatant. The sand around it started to swirl around, giving them a mouthful of sand in the process.

Kyouya took off his glasses without a wince and wiped the sand off without a second thought. Haruhi grimaced as she dusted off the sand the threatened to engulf her body whole.

"Kyo-chan! Haru-chan!" cried a voice after the noise died down. It was Honey and the other host club, jumping off the helicopter, looking like they just came from China with their red and black suits.

"You took your time to get here," said Kyouya with gritted teeth. Tamaki threw off his glasses with one swift motion and pointed a long finger at him, his face furious.

"Okay, this is not funny, Kyouya," he said with narrowed eyes, "What have you done to my daughter?"

"Honey-senpai, what route did you take?" he asked, moving to the tiny senior, leaving Tamaki alone with his finger still raised up.

"Mom, stop ignoring me!" he cried, pounding his fists in the air. Kyouya ignored him, so Tamaki turned to Haruhi, taking her into a big hug.

"Oh, my daughter, I was _so_ worried. I wasn't able to enjoy China—" he said into her hair.

"He was eating enough sweets to make Honey-senpai proud," said the twins as they pulled him off her. They jumped in front of her and gave her their identical grin.

"You should have seen Tono. He was all around China, snapping pictures of the great wall, flirting with women twice his age, eating noodles…" said Hikaru. Tamaki looked at him with horror.

"Yeah, and he brought a woman with him in the hotel room!" added Kaoru. They both pretended to look shocked. Tamaki pounced at their backs, looking at Haruhi with tearful eyes.

"It's a lie! A lie!" he cried. Haruhi sighed.

"I don't really care. All I want to know is why we ended up in this island, when all of you happened to be in China," she said. Tamaki froze and cracked into million pieces.

There was a small chuckle next to her and she turned to find Honey looking at her, his wide eyes innocent.

"It was my idea," he said sweetly. Kyouya and Haruhi looked at him promptly.

"What?" they all asked together, except for Mori, who stared back blankly.

"Oh, at first, I debated on leaving Tama-chan with you both here, but I planned really well…"

--

_Flashback_

The whole private plane was quiet, for everyone seemed to have been separated in different rows. Nobody was talking, except for Honey and Mori.

"Takashi, have you noticed something about Kyo-chan and Haru-chan?" he asked, his huge brown eyes looking at the first and second row in which Haruhi and Kyouya sat, sleeping. Usa-chan bounced on his knees.

Mori nodded and Honey sighed.

"Yes, I didn't think about it much, but it got obvious that something is going on between them, but they just don't realize it," he said softly. Mori blinked and finally spoke,

"What do you plan on doing, Mitsukuni?" he asked in one tone. Honey grinned up at him.

"The next island we are going to pass is one of those nature reserves of the Ootori group, ne?" he asked happily. Mori blinked again.

"Yes," he said.

"Would Kyo-chan mind if we drop him off to the island with Haru-chan for a day?" he asked, little anxious. Mori shook his head. Honey sighed and jumped off Mori's lap, running to Kyouya's seat and pushing Usa-chan squeakily on his chest.

Kyouya opened his eyes darkly, his face reflecting evil.

"What?" he asked angrily. Honey grinned at him.

"Kyo-chan, we are going to drop you off in one of your nature reserves in two minutes with Haru-chan. You see, Takashi and I think that you have hidden feelings for her, and we want you to realize it," he said quickly, his tone rising. Kyouya's eyes widened and he looked wide awake.

"What??" he asked his face bright red with embarrassment, rather than anger.

"Yup," said Honey happily, grinning at him brightly as Mori walked up to where he sat. "We'll be back tomorrow, we promise."

"Wait—" started Kyouya looking at him frantically, very uncharacteristic. Honey nodded as Mori clamped a hand on Kyouya's mouth.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes. This won't hurt at all," said Honey sweetly.

And then, there was darkness.

--

Haruhi's mouth fell open. And so did the others.

"I don't believe it," whispered Tamaki, staring down at his feet with wide eyes, "Honey-senpai…"

"That was brilliant," said the twins together, looking at Honey with pride. "You can be our third twin."

"You… Planned this?" asked Haruhi, her face pink as she stared from Honey's beaming face to Kyouya's dark one.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan," he said, looking like he meant it, "Are you angry at me?"

Honey looked up at her, his eyes filled with so many tears that she knew it was going to flow soon. Haruhi bent to him and shook her head quickly.

"No, No, No," she said, patting Usa-chan the bunny. Honey blinked and his face turned into a big smile again.

"Yay! We should go get some cake now," he said happily, bouncing to the back of Mori-senpai.

"Ngh," grunted Mori, turning back to the helicopter. The twins followed.

"Wait wait! Senpai! You should _really _be our twin!" said Hikaru loudly. Kaoru linked arms with Hikaru.

"It has many perks, you know! We can be the twins and the fraternal one. It could be a hit in the club!" shouted Kaoru as they jumped into the helicopter.

Tamaki appeared from his corner and he shook his head at Kyouya.

"I can't believe you have feelings for your own daughter," he said in disbelief. Kyouya looked at him coldly.

"You know I never really followed your idea of family," said Kyouya. Tamaki burst into tears and hugged Kyouya tightly.

"Please take care of our daughter, mom!" he cried. Kyouya sighed and nodded.

"Yes, dad, I will," he muttered. Tamaki wiped an imaginary tear from Kyouya's face, sniffed at Haruhi, and walked to the helicopter, a dark cloud hovering above him.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya and blinked.

"So it wasn't a dream?" she asked slowly. Kyouya's eyes glasses flashed, and he looked away, his finger on his glasses.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, staring at the soft sand below. Haruhi sighed and put a soft hand on Kyouya's chest.

"Don't act stupid, because we both know you aren't. Did you tell me you loved me last night?" she asked. Kyouya looked at her and there was silence.

"Yes," he whispered. Haruhi smiled, a small smile as her face started to heat up again.

"Okay, I think we can talk about it later," she said slowly as she took her hand off his chest. Kyouya caught it and put wrung his hands around hers. She did not flinch, she did not pull away, and instead she spoke as they walked back to the helicopter, to the people that watched them hand-in-hand,

"So, the animal from last night was?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Kyouya chuckled and looked at the jungles evilly.

"Bodyguard," he said matter-of-factly, not bothering to explain why a body guard was there, or why the body guard in question is not going to the helicopter with them.

"And the small animal that broke your glasses?" asked Haruhi, squeezing his hand. Kyouya stared at the helicopter, his face angry.

"Honey-senpai," he said, his feet moving faster.

Haruhi could guess what he was thinking.

Nobody messes with an Ootori.

--

_**Author's note: **__Well, did you like it? I hope you did, even though some parts might be OOC. I can't tell anymore. Tell me if you think its OOC, or if it looks appropriate, because I really, really need opinions. ____ So, here we are again: _REVIEW PLEASE!

_Go read __**'The Shadow Queen'**__, while you're at it._


End file.
